borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Weapon Hybrids
Im talking about weapons that can spawn with more than just the one special ability. Just like how The Dove can spawn with the Hornet accessory and become a Hornet, like how Ajax's Spear can spawn with the Ogre accessory and become an Ogre. According to DuncanFogg's gear calc, the Chiquito Amigo could possibly spawn with a Tediore ammo regen body, and become a Protector, and have both of the weapon abilities. Kryos' Power could be found with a Cyclops scope, and become a Cyclops, which would have the healing ability and max zoom. DuncanFogg's gear calc says that these are possible, but i want to know if anyone has ever come across any of these legitmately, or if there are any other hybrids you can think of, because i cant right now. ~ One random guy Ok so what do you mean with healing ability, and max zoom, i know the cyclops has max zoom, but i don't believe my cyclops heals me, let me know. xbox GT SinsterNobody : Not all Cyclops will heal. It has to have the KryosPower material. -- MeMadeIt 02:09, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah pretty much what MeMadeIt said. A Cyclops just has max zoom, but if Kryos' Power were to spawn with a Cyclops scope, it would become a Cyclops name wise and have the max zoom, as well as the Kryos Healing attribute. ~ One random guy 03:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : : : Ajax's Spear can come as an orge, having the accuracy of the spear and the high explosive power of the ogre.Beware the clap 02:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, now that i remember, ive found TK's Wave from Scar with a Bulldog barrel, and the Bone Shredder from Bone Head with a Tediore Savior ammo regen body, but the names didnt change. According to the gear calc again, the names shouldve changed to Bulldog and Savior, (legendary names having a priority of 5, where most unique names have 4.9) I dont know if something changed, but now im curious as to weather if found the names will change or not... ~ One random guy 03:50, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Not only the best Hybrid, but for my money the best mid to short range gun in the game. A Hyperion Nemesis with an Invader scope! The thing is sickly good. I must admit, I did not find it but constructed it with the gear calc, however, I have talked to others who have found it legit so it is possible. However, from using the gear calc, it seems you would either get a lightning or fulgarating depending on the tech pool. A Fulgarating Invader is by far the deadliest weapon I have played with, in fact I've pretty much retired it because it's almost as OP as some of those horrible shredder shredder guns you say going around.... As far as I know, the Nemesis (which is probably what you were referring to when you said "Fulgarating Invader") is always Lightning. Also: *Confirmed **Dove Hornet **Friendly Fire Boom Stick **Rhino Roaster **Nemesis Invader **T.K.'s Wave Bulldog **Reavers Edge Penetrator **Ajax's Spear Ogre **Bone Shredder Savior **''Chiquito Amigo Protector'' **''Kyros' Power Cyclops '' All possible Hybrids have now been confirmed. Now all we can hope for is more weapons in future DLC. Thanks for all the help guys. ~ One random guy 00:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Nagamarky, it is only lightning if the elementel effect is x3, if it is x4 (which is possible) it is fulgarating, which is just the denotation for x4 electrical damage. Also, the elemental effect seems to overide the title of Nemesis, hence the reason I named them as such. In regards to your Unconfirmed, The Chiquito is possible as both gun parts are Tediore, one being the barrell the other being the body. The Kyro's is also possible as it is again using the same manufacturer just with different parts. Again, these are all constructs (of which I have) and can all be found in the singleplayer game albiet with less impressive stats. If you truly want to know what can be combined you are going to have to factor in some constructs as while these weapons are possible, finding someone that found one and having them post to this forum seems, well, very far fetched. If that truly is your goal though just let us know, and I will stop posting in this thread! ~Beezyweezy :I don't "want to know what can be combined", I want to know what can spawn. Just because the game filter allows it doesn't mean that it will be generated naturally. Also, the tech prefix does not always match the elemental multiplier. The Plague variants on the talk page are testament to that. Tech level 16 gets you a tech4 prefix, but tech level 15 already bumps the multiplier to x4. Aside from that, the legendary accessory may even force a Lightning prefix (speculated). --Nagamarky 14:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, just because it is possible doesnt mean it will spawn. Ok, so we have confirmed more Hybrids that can be found in the game, and still a few sitting on the confrimation fence, thats good. Now what i would like to know is why some names change to the legendary version (Ajax's Spear -> Ogre) and why some stick with the unique version (Still TK's Wave) even though the legendary names all have a higher priority. Is the .1 of priority just overridden? ~ One random guy 21:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Begin massive speculation! For pairs which have one legendary - and therefore compulsory - elemental accessory, it always takes priority (e.g. Hornet acc beats Dove barrel, Nemesis acc beats Invader sight, Fire acc beats Boom Stick barrel, Roaster acc beats Rhino barrel, Ogre acc beats Spear mat, Kyros' Power beats Cyclops) but for pairs. For the remaining pairs, the unique title overrides the orange title (e.g. T.K.'s Wave beats Dahl Bulldog, Bone Shredder beats Tediore Savior, Chiquito Amigo beats Tediore Protector). So it would appear that unique titles take priority over standard legendaries, but elemental legendaries trump uniques. --Nagamarky 23:09, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : :So it seems Hybrids that contain legendary elemental accessories will cause the legendary name to take priority, but if its another part of a legendary weapon on the Hybrid, the unique name will override. This is very interesting. Thanks for clearing that up Nagamarky. Once again, your brilliance continues to amaze us all. ~ One random guy 01:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Someone help me out. I remember someone on this site mentioning they had found a torgue redemption with the leviathan accessory. He said he found it with the redemption name, but it arced its rockets and each shot cost 1 ammo instead of 4. I have no idea if that was a mod but it sounds awesome. Sign me up for one of those if its legit. Hellz Lips 06:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) : :A Redemption cannot combine with a Leviathan because both unique effects come from the barrel. Cant have 2 barrels on a weapon now can we? So yeah, the one that guy claims he found was trollin'. Most likely, it was just a Leviathan all up, but he changed the names around. ~ One random guy 22:09, May 19, 2010 (UTC) : : from what ive noticed all these combination weaps have the same manufacturer for the 2 weaps mixed. so doesnt that mean sledge could drop a sledge's striker?Roboticsuperman 17:45, May 19, 2010 (UTC) edit: ok so not that cause it requires 2 barrels :P but like surely you can make something else like it using another quest weapon. like the spy or the blisterRoboticsuperman 19:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) : : :Naw no combinations for those 2. The Spy will always spawn with barrel 3, and the only legendary Hyperion SMG is the Bitch, which gets its power from its special barrel 5. The Blister is always a corrosive weapon, and with Torgues legendary Combat Shotgun being the Friendly Fire, it cant come with both accessories. ~ One random guy 22:09, May 19, 2010 (UTC) : :I getcha random guy. I understand the rules the game uses to spawn, I just dont know what specific part is special in most legendary guns. Thanks guys Hellz Lips 04:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah it takes a while to learn alot of what can be done. Try DuncanFoggs gearcalc. It will give you a rough idea of what the game engine can achieve, but nothing compares to the real thing, finding the weapon while in-game. ~ One random guy 11:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, I think I can help with the Kyros Power/Cyclops thing... I have gotten it before! I got it the first time I killed Kyros (before I used modded guns!) and it WAS called Kyros Power and it DID have the Cyclops scope/zoom... So it IS possible!GT=Beastashton313 16:25, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : Damn, if only we had a screenshot. ~ One random guy 21:51, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Update: all have been confirmed. --Nagamarky 22:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : Mint. All possible weapon Hybrids are confirmed. Ill change the list. Thanks Nagamarky. ~ One random guy 00:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm confused. The Hybrid needing confirmation was a Kyros Power with a Cyclops scope or a Cyclops with Kyros Power Material or both? -- MeMadeIt 01:03, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : It was Kyros' Power with a Cyclops scope. It keeps the Kyros' Power material, name, and explosive / healing attribute, but comes with a Cyclops scope. ~ One random guy 05:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : My be this will settle any arguements on which can legitametly and can not spawn in the game: Quote from Duncanfogg (The guy who made the gear calculator): "The Gear Calculator will only let you build variations of these custom guns that can spawn. I use the required parts lists found in the game files that define what can or cannot spawn--if the part you want isn't shown for a particular weapon, then it cannot spawn." Topic quote was taken from: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=105849&page=1 His quote was post #14 Guns that he confirmed can legitametly spawn in the game: *Atlas Kyros' Power/Cyclops (Transfusion effect with explosive damage & Cyclops scope) *Atlas Ajax's Spear/Ogre (Ajax's Spear with Ogre Smash explosive bullets) *The Dove/Dahl Hornet (Never reloading as well as Hornet Corrosive effect and 200% Burst Fire) *Dahl Reaver's Edge/Penetrator (Reaver's Edge zoom with the Penetrator recoil reduction & fully automatic) *Dahl TK's Wave/Bulldog (TK's Wave with a 20 round mag) *Maliwan The Roaster/Rhino (Rhino Elemental effect with The Roaster mushroom cloud) *Tediore Chiquito Amigo/Protector (Large mag & high fire rate with ammo regen) *Tediore Bone Shredder/Saviour (2 rounds fired with each shot as well as ammo regen) *Torgue Boom Stick/Friendly Fire (600% Burst Fire with Friendly Fire Incendiary effect) Nemesis was left off because it comes with the invader scope on pretty much every model. Scatty25 01:16 May 21, 2010 : Thanks for that. ~ One random guy 12:13, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : The rest I've heard of, but seriously? Reaver's Edge Penetrator? Need to go and farm him soon, although my hopes aren't too high about decent accuracy. --Nagamarky 12:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :: I dont know about Boom Stick Friendly Fire because ive found it in all elemental versions. ::: The Boom Stick with a normal incendiary accessory will still be named Boom Stick because of the barrel, but the legendary accessory will name it Friendly Fire, overriding the Boom Stick title. --Nagamarky 14:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ATTENTION!!!!... Yesterday, I just found a SURCOV sniper rifle WITH THE CYCLOPS SCOPE/ZOOM!!!!!!!! (and yes I WAS playing OFFLINE) '''I was killing Crawmerax with my brother trying to level him up... '''IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO SEE IT, I WILL DUPE IT WITH THEM... '''So this proves that it doesn't have to be of the same Manufacturer for a weapon to be a hybrid (NO I DO NOT MOD THINGS MYSELF) this was truely an interesting find and supprised even me... my GT is Beastashton313... Be Afraid Of The "Heyoo"! 16:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately for you, I am online, active, and editing in WillowTree when I read your rant. Needless to say, I built a perfect Surkov, duplicated it with a Cyclops scope and it didn't work. Nobody cares whether you're playing with an Internet connection online, but whether you are - and indeed you are - playing with another person. --Nagamarky 16:25, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Hey, all I was saying was that I DID find one, and Im not online right now because I need to transfer my internet cable from my computer to my Xbox whenever I want to play online (I really dont want to start an arguement over the INTERNET about something like this)... but I know that Im telling the truth because I picked it up, and my brother is 11 years old and doesn't even know what WillowTree even is, plus to add on to that we were playing on the SAME Xbox so we couldn't play online even if we wanted to... So I was just saying that I did find one and picked it up, thats all I said... Be Afraid Of The "Heyoo"!! GT=Beastashton313 18:17, May 21, 2010 (UTC) '''ATTENTION!!!!... This does NOT work if you're running 1.3! I confirmed Nagamarky's test. My bet is you're not running patch 1.3. I seriously doubt it occurs naturally in-game since it's a cross-manufacturer. -- MeMadeIt 18:28, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Other examples to be tested: Reavers edge penetrator Typhoon wildcat Knoxxs gold gemini A Lonely Nomad 18:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : Per my earlier post, it is possible to make the reavers edge/penetrator. The typhoon/wildcat and the knoxx's gold/gemini are impossible to make. Scatty25 15:32 May 21, 2010 : : Yeah, the Typhoon Wildcat and Knoxxs Gold Gemini dont seem to work. The Wildcat magazine wont spawn with the Typhoon, and the Gemini accessory wont spawn with Knoxxs' Gold for some reason. I wonder why. ~ One random guy 23:47, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : : In case anyone's wondering, : Typhoon Wildcat : Knox Gold Gemini : The Chopper Revolution : Elephant Gun Skullmasher : The Meat Grinder Bastard : Are all deleted by the game when edited in using Willowtree, and therefore will not spawn. Also, the Reaver's Edge Penetrator does have the recoil reduction - I just spawned one and compared to a legit one, and they both have about the same crosshair jump.Koiulpoi 18:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC)